


Christmas Rhythms

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Cas likes to listen to Dean's heart at Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusty_violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_violet/gifts).



“What’s that song?” Cas murmurs softly, ear pressed up against Dean’s chest as they lounge lazily on the bed.

That gets a soft chuckle. “Gonna have to be more specific than that, Cas.”

“That Christmas song people seem fond of. The one with ‘ra-pum-pum-pum.”

Another chuckle-turned-half-sigh. “Are you trying to compare my heartbeat to ‘Little Drummer Boy’?”

“No,” Cas answers, nuzzling against him further, “I just wanted to say that in terms of beats to listen to at Christmas, this one is my favorite.”

Dean kisses the top of his head, an affectionate smile forming on his lips. “And in terms of angels to have around at Christmas, you’re my favorite, too.”


End file.
